Hogwarts meets Twilight
by Dmitri Stormblood
Summary: Link and Midna leave together through the mirror and live a few months in the world of Twili. after a mishap portal to go back to Hyrule sends them to Hogwarts they must hide the fact they are from a different world as a new student and DA teacher


Hogwarts meets Twilight  
Chapter 1: Unexpected teacher and the Sacred Wolf

Disclaimer: no I don't own Harry Potter and if I owned Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, I would have made link kiss her. You god forsaken idiot why didn't you go after her……….

Author's notes: this is set during the sixth HP book and a couple of months after the end of Twilight princess. Since I hated the ending of TP I changed it to my liking to serve my purposes. If you have not beaten TP then don't read this fic unless you want spoilers to the end of the game( which most ppl hate).

""-talking

'' thoughts

() AN

"Midna where are we ?" asked a dazed man of about 16 to 18 years of age, clad in green clothes with a beautifully crafted and glowing sword, as he awoke in a forest. He had dirty blonde hair, electric blue eyes, pointed ears, and a triangle shaped tattoo on his left hand. "I don't know Link." Said a beautiful woman of about 20 after waking him up. She had teal colored skin with a black dress which revealed her mid section and her right leg. She had beautiful, long, fiery red hair, pointed ears, and matching crimson eyes. Link got up dusting his pants and tried to adjust to the sudden lost of darkness on the surroundings. Traveling through the twilight realm, where the only source of light is your own, you tend to get used to the darkness plus 3 months in the place doesn't help either. Midna just looked around and tried to sense if there were any active portals in the area that could take them back home. "Damn, no good. I can't get anything. There is too much magic in the air around this forest.

"Do you want me to take a look around ?" Link asked with a grin. Midna gave him a bored look, "That is ok I guess". Link's grin only grew wider. He stood on all fours before darkness enveloped him for a split second. The darkness unfolded from Link and only a black colored wolf with a strange pattern on its head remained and white lines running across its body. He shook his body to get used to it again and then went towards Midna, "Could you scratch me behind the ears please". Midna had a look of frustration mixed in with surprise (think anime fall). She scratched Link's ears and petted him across the back giving one of her infamous evil smirks.

" Well get to it then. If you are a good boy I promise I wont do anything bad to you" Midna tells the sacred wolf standing before her( it is the name given in the game so go with it. im not writing wolf link over and over), Link just waged his tail and with a bark ran at full sprint with Midna following him in the air. When they reached a clearing they were attacked by giant spiders( aragog's babies for those who don't remember). "You know these are just like those ugly spiders in the temple of time. Up for some quick warm up Link?" Link barked at her grinning and began using his dark strike( charged attack with Midna on your back except now he can generate it) knocking them out and causing the still conscious ones to retreat. Link reverted to his normal form with a very disgusted look. "By the goddesses those things smelled so bad. Ugh, I am never and I mean never biting one of those stupid spiders in what is left of my life"

"Well then you wont bite one in a very long time now will you." 

"Not unless I get something very very veeeeeeery good out of it, no."

The two of them walked up the clearing to come face to face with a magnificent castle which was probably bigger than Hyrule castle. "Whoooa" was all Link could say at the magnificent edifice. Midna just smiled her trademark grin , "well don't you want to go and check it out. I know you do". Midna taunted him a bit more until they heard someone calling to them.

"Oy you two. Who are ye? And how did ye manage to get here?"

Link just stared at the man who spoke just now. If he could be called a man for he was huge. Taller than the Goron chief which is a lot. Midna just looked at him amused and told him they were just visiting the grounds. You hat to hand it to Midna. When she lies she makes it sound so real you wouldn't even dream of her thinking on how to deceive you. One of the many things you learn in Twili, if you get caught give a good lie and see if you can escape, if not then to hell with it.

" We will che'ck with the headmaster of the school. See if we can accommodate ye. Unle' of cou'se ye here fo' the Defense Against the Dark Arts class position."

"You caught me red-handed", was Midna's response to the last statement wanting to see what this place really had. "So what do we call you then sir" asked Link. The big guy responded "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and doors here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at your service".

"Ok Hagrid. Im Midna Twili. This here is Link Twili( her last name is the same as her clan. She lied about link's last name since he doesn't have one that I know off) and yes I would like to see the headmaster about that teaching position. Link here would like to be a student while I attend."

"Well 'en lets get inside. It's going to pour soon."

Hagrid led them through the very confusing castle to come face to face with the statue of a gargoyle. After saying a password of sorts( I am not making passwords up so I am not writing them down) the statue jumped out of the way and a staircase spiraled upwards. The three of them got on and reached the top in no time. After entering the headmasters office they were greeted with an angry man with notably black greasy hair an older woman with glasses who looked stressed and a bearded man pushing at the edges of extreme age( lol he does look old as hell).

" I urge you headmaster, leave the post of Defense against the dark arts to me. I'll make sure to teach them the proper material seeing as the last teacher only wasted our time" exclaimed a very frustrated professor Snape( I hate the guy so if you notice I make him suffer don't be surprised) not noticing the new arrivals. "Severus we need to keep you as the potions master seeing as we don't have a substitute for your abilities. Please reconsider and let professor Dumbledore find someone qualified for the DA position." Argued professor McGonagal( someone tell me how to spell it correctly thank you) noticing afterwards the new arrivals and getting tense.

"Hagrid who is this charming young lady and the lad with you?" asked professor Dumbledore getting his famous glint behind his half-moon spectacles. "Well professor she wan's t' take the offer of DA professor. Her name is…" "Midna Twili professor." Midna finished for Hagrid. Midna gave a small bow to the headmaster and then looked over at Snape taking an immediate disliking to him. "This here is my good friend and student Link Twili. We are both knowledgeable in the dark arts so our expertise might be useful to your class." Midna told them making her voice sound tempting flashing her trade mark smirk.

"Are you any good to be of use?" asked a now irritated Snape seeing as though he might lose the position he has been after for so long to this newcomer.

"See for yourself and you will find out." Was all Midna said grinning. "Appearances tend to be deceiving…"

Now Hogwarts shall encounter a power never before experienced in the world of man…


End file.
